


Underneath the Dark

by italianscientist



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italianscientist/pseuds/italianscientist
Summary: Willo在野外训练中险些溺水，Carras教官搭救了他





	Underneath the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2015年年底（。）  
> 年下，纯粹看人设拉的郎，不要再打我了，已经被魔蜜基友锤过十来遍了.jpg  
> 拉郎的动机完全因为一个替补席上魏璐想和卡神击掌结果被全程忽略的gif（。）然后就洋洋洒洒拉了十个平行宇宙（滚）

威尔逊咳嗽了一阵以后恢复了神智，呼吸道酸疼难受，但总算是活过来了。头顶是摇曳着的树木黑色的剪影，天色已经很暗了。

“长、长官……”出现在视线里熟悉的凌乱棕发吓得威尔逊挣扎着想要爬起来，“抱歉我、我不是擅自、……”

教官轻轻压下了年轻人慌张的动作，平静地回答他：“没事。慢点起来。”

威尔逊被搀扶着站了起来，太庆幸他遇到的是基地里脾气最好的教官卡里克少校，如果换成是费迪南德，他回去不挨罚几个十公里负重就别想再归队。并不是说卡里克教官不罚人，但至少不会像里奥叔叔一样幸灾乐祸地捉弄你，谢天谢地他已经跟他搭档一起调走了。

“衣服都湿了。”卡里克前后打量了一下不知所措的年轻男孩，从二队提拔上来的新人，摇摇头“你跑出红外区太远，而且东西都冲走了，你们这组应该不会有什么成绩了……但是下次冷静一点，你的潜力还是可以的。”

“谢谢长官！”威尔逊用力敬了一个礼，虽然树林里的微风吹得他手脚发凉，但意料之外的鼓励还是让他心头温暖。“那您要回去了？”他问附身收拾东西的少校。男人穿着的短袖便装上没有任何显示军衔的标记。

“我出来打猎。帐篷在那边。”卡里克提起包好的枪和战利品，“他们那边已经结束了。你能走吗？明天再把你带回基地吧。”

威尔逊替他拎着两只野兔，趟过一条满是碎石的小溪。卡里克在帐篷前支起篝火，翻出自己的毛巾和一件干净的背心丢给男孩让他把自己弄干。

“伏特加。”教官坐在石头上，把方形的玻璃瓶伸过去。“别愣着，帮我烤兔子。风刚好，别让火熄了。”

“呃……我……可以喝酒？”

“破例，保密。你冻死了我没法和达伦解释。他托我照顾好你的。”

“谢谢长官……”威尔逊拿着酒瓶，突然很想念他遇到的第一个教官，耳朵尖尖，看似安静却很凶的苏格兰人，总是拖着他们没命地训，也一直牵挂着他们。

他喝了一口，被呛得马上红了脸。烈酒下肚驱散了夜晚林间的寒气，木柴时不时发出哔剥的小声响蹦出几颗火星。烤架上串着的兔子腿散发出食物香气，威尔逊的肚子没出息地咕噜了一声。年长的男人听见了，微微一笑，给他调料盒。他的一举一动温柔得不像一个特种部队出身的军人。

威尔逊盯着火焰开始走神。他没想到自己搞砸了训练以后还能有这样的好运气。突然，他心里涌出一股对弗莱彻少校的羡慕，如果真的像大家说的那样……

“刷点料吧。这只给你。”

“谢谢长官。”威尔逊条件反射地回应道。

“说过在基地外面叫我迈克尔就可以了，小威洛。”男人用树枝拨弄着火堆，未蓄胡须的他看起来比平常还要年轻几岁。

“是，长……对不起！……迈克尔。谢啦。”

两个人都笑了，各自撕下一只鲜嫩的兔后腿，威尔逊实在是很饿，也顾不上矜持就狼吞虎咽起来。卡里克安静地咀嚼着，坐在一边看着刚成年的男孩，这一年的艰苦训练里他成长了很多，年轻、顽强、充满斗志，这一切多么美好。篝火晃动的暖色照得年轻人额前的金发透明发光，那认真的眉眼和鼻尖，真的很像七年前自己第一次来到卡灵顿基地，阳光下无意的一瞥……他摸了摸自己的嘴唇，把视线从男孩上下滑动的喉结上慢慢移开。

 

树林发出沙沙的声响，夜色已经沉寂。威尔逊爬进帐篷里找了个舒服的姿势躺下，刚才几口烈酒让他有点晕乎了。

身下的帆布抽动了一下，帐篷的主人钻了进来，威尔逊突然觉得肚子上一沉，是什么重物压在了自己身上，他本能的弹起来，“长官！？”

“对不起，压到你了。这里太小了。”卡里克说着弯下腰，解起胸前的衣扣。威尔逊被这么一提醒才发现，这个帐篷确实太小了，都是因为他这个不速之客。

“我，我……现在就可以……走回去，谢谢你的兔子和酒……”威尔逊支支吾吾地说道，一半是因为酒劲让舌头打结，一半是因为在他眼前不到二十公分的距离里，卡里克正在慢慢地把衣扣从扣眼里推出来。慢得太奇怪了，好像是要故意让他看着，看着他怎么一点点敞开，一点点暴露出长年锻造出的，精实的胸腹曲线。男孩的脸发烫了，抬头看了男人一眼，被停留在自己脸上的注视弄得心跳加重，屏住了呼吸。

“其实，你身上这件，是我的睡衣。”教官就这么俯视着他，平静地说道。

“那……我要脱下来给你吗？”威尔逊被看得越发紧张了，完全不知道自己在说什么。

“当然不了。”卡里克微微低下头靠近年轻男孩，越来越近，深邃的眼眶在脸上落下阴影。“除非你想。睡吧。”

威尔逊尴尬极了，只能翻过身去背对着他。腾出空间的同时，也必须平静一下刚才那一瞬间的胡思乱想。男孩可以感觉到少校挨着躺了下来，把睡袋拉上身一半，给他盖上了毯子。小空间里顿时安静了下来，帐篷的某个角落发出手表指针簌簌转动的声音。

他闭上眼，脸颊仍然翻腾着热气。他看过教官湿透勒紧肌肉的黑色背心，但是每个人都看过的，只要是野外有水的地方，夏天，他们都不会放过攀比身材的机会。可是刚才……他不是幼稚的小男孩，这样充满暗示意味地脱给他看……冷静……

威尔逊忍不住偷偷转过脸来，确实和他想像中一样。教官很好看，温柔的脸和蓬松的短发都让人觉得很安心，那样令人放松。

“威洛？”卡里克没有睡，他转头看着枕边的金发男孩，声音轻柔得像羽毛拂过。

威尔逊听得见自己极度紧张的心跳和额头上的动脉共鸣。他觉得自己在对方面前毫无隐私可言，心里所想的一切，都被大他十几岁的男人看在眼里。他们就这么对视着。卡里克如此接近地凝视着他，两个人好像都明白了什么。他慢慢伸出手，向威尔逊靠过来。男孩本能地闭上了眼睛，对方的呼吸在一点点靠近，温柔地扑在自己脸上，等待他的会是一个怎样的……

卡里克没有吻他。身上的男人越过他的肩膀，去把帐篷里的灯调小了一点。威尔逊睁开眼睛，这下他全身的血恐怕都冲到脸上了。以后他还有什么脸在这个基地里待着，迈克尔肯定看到刚才他的样子了！

“嘿，你在期待我吗？小家伙。”卡里克撑着上身，食指过来刮了一下威尔逊的鼻尖。威尔逊羞愧地躲闪着想把自己的脸藏起来起来，而他从身后扳回年轻人滚烫的脸蛋，低声问道“你……在想这个，对不对？”

“别……”威尔逊看起来已经快要哭了吧，抓着教官的手往外掰，“别逼我说……”

“好的，小威洛。你真的很有趣，而且你也很可爱……”年长的男人捏住金发男孩的下巴，带着淡淡的笑意把嘴唇压了上去。这个动作如此轻柔，他还来不及闭眼，就已经看到昏暗的光线里，男人拢在一起的两丛睫毛。他也学着做了，重新合上眼，让自己沉浸在温和的黑暗里。

“……你很可爱。我喜欢你的发型。”

“谢谢……”威尔逊呆呆地看着他。

卡里克又低下头，吻住青涩的男孩，引导着他和自己一起加深唇齿相合的幅度。他们的手还握在一起，绒毯下半裸的身体紧靠着他。威尔逊鼓起勇气翻过身来，主动把自己变成仰躺着，伸手缠上男人裸露在空气中的肩膀，假装已经被酒精完全误导了。

年长男人伸手到睡袋里，掀起男孩身上的黑色背心。沿着男孩的喉结一路吻下去，轻轻咬过锁骨和胸口，绒毯从他们的身上滑落。卡里克起身分开男孩的腿，用指腹在股沟的位置，隔着内衣按摸。

“不要，我还没……”威尔逊吓得伸手推了卡里克一把，并拢了双腿赶走男人的手。

“别怕……我们慢慢来。”卡里克笑着摸了摸男孩的金发，他理解这种未经人事的小处男，何况威洛已经很大胆了。“一开始都会不好受，我知道的。相信我。”

“呃……”威尔逊红了脸。他很清楚接下来的步骤，只是从来没有和同性尝试过。他怎么知道自己居然第一次就会找上这样成熟、迷人的教官。年长男人轻轻吻着正在激烈内心斗争的威洛，过了一会他才不那么紧张，但身体仍然有点僵硬。

“你是不是害怕被进后面？”卡里克又无奈又好笑地拍了拍他的脑袋。

“我，我……没洗过澡，更没……没……”威尔逊实在说不出口，“其实不一定……我是，我是说不是一定要真的……那个……我可以用手来帮你弄出来的。”

男孩一口气说完以后紧张地捂住脸，卡里克看他这么认真，摇头笑了笑，转身到灯下的帆布包里翻东西。

“呃，那，迈克尔……？”威尔逊怯怯地试探道，他很怕自己扫了对方的兴。

“找润滑剂，”他回答道。别管为什么一个人出来打猎要带这个。威尔逊真的慌了，直接抱住卡里克的肩膀不让他找。“我，……不是不喜欢你碰我，我只是不想……我可以……用嘴？”

卡里克回过头来，捏了一把威尔逊的脸笑了，“彻头彻尾的小处男。”

“我不是……”威尔逊觉得自己的反驳蠢得很，一点意义也没有。

“你也不想浪费这个美好的晚上吧？小威洛……”卡里克轻声说道，亲了亲威尔逊的发际，转过身来面对面地把他拉进怀里，“还是说……你想在上面？”

“对……什么？”威尔逊以为自己听错了。

“你扭捏了半天就是想在上面哦……你可以说出来的。”卡里克笑着啄了男孩的嘴唇，威尔逊愣住的表情在他看来无非就是被戳穿了小心思罢了。

“来吧。我无所谓的。”男孩还没完全理解发生了什么就被男人抱着趴到了对方身上。“拿那个……你会的吧？”

“什么……”威尔逊面红耳赤地看着卡里克拉过他的手，挤了一点透明的膏体在他手指，空气中顿时弥漫着一股类似甜橙和鼠尾草的香气，卡里克拽着他的手向下，眼神却一直牢牢盯着他，他不敢移开视线。手指摸索着碰到对方的隐私部位，他不由得咬了咬嘴唇。

“让我看看你会多少？剩下的我来教你……”被迈克尔这样饶有兴趣地注视着，威尔逊觉得这比在别人身下大张开腿还要羞二十倍……太可怕了，可能再给他装几个胆子他都不会敢想上哪个卡灵顿的教官。但是……感觉好极了……

他烧红着脸，用勉强合格的手法挤开了年长男人的身体，小心把液体涂匀。他没敢看卡里克的表情，但是听着他低沉有节奏的呼吸声，自己做得是不是还不错？威尔逊的脑袋有点晕，说不清是因为什么，但一定和那双正搭上他身侧的长腿有关。

“你准备好了么？”男人用笑着的声音问他。“你很害羞哦，小威洛。”

“我不是，我……”威尔逊深呼吸了几口，低下头好像要证明自己说的话，咬住对方微微开启的唇瓣，虽然只是简单地摩擦着，却已经足够让他心脏狂跳。他这是在主动吻迈克尔吗？“长官，我准备好了。”

即使是这样，年轻的男孩仍然不能相信自己做了什么，在他说完他的回答之后，卡里克温柔地给他做上保护措施，最后接纳他的时候，两个人都又难受又愉快地喘了一会儿。

“我……我这样还好么？”威尔逊紧张得像个真正的小处男一样，咬着嘴唇问。

“嗯……你动一下……”卡里克稍微适应了一下，变沉的呼吸声听得威尔逊面红耳赤，仿佛自己才是躺在那个被摆布的位置的人，听从着男人的指挥，但是，他绝不是不喜欢被这样指挥。

男孩害羞又顾虑地退出来一点，慢慢深入原来的位置，注意着男人偶尔微微蹙起的眉。“……是这样么？”

卡里克点点头，手掌温暖地握在男孩的手腕，为了鼓励他发出微弱的闷哼。威尔逊明白他的暗示，鼓起勇气摸上少校的腰动了起来，深埋在男人身体里的触感让自己也忍不住开始喘气。金发男孩轻轻吻着他，比起结合处隐隐的酥麻感，更多的是莫名的感动，迈克尔完全体贴着他的感受， 他是多么会照顾人啊。威尔逊真害怕自己就要喜欢上他了。

“等一下，威洛…”卡里克用力扯了他的胳膊，打断男孩刚刚加重起来的动作，“不是这样用力的，这样你很难受吧？”威尔逊羞得低下了头，他不知道少校还能这么直接地说出来。刚刚滑出男人的身体，他就被抱着翻了过来，躺倒在毛毯上发现两个人调换了一下位置。威尔逊瞪大眼睛看着卡里克跨到他身上，把他扬起的手腕摁下去。

“别害羞，看看我的动作。”威尔逊能感觉到教官的手指扶着他的兴奋，温热的挤压自上而下包裹住了他，愉快的感觉让人一下子喘不过气来，卡里克在坐下去的时候发出一阵喘息，仿佛是接触着皮肤传来的颤动让威尔逊手都酥软了。“你……抓住这里”男人引导着男孩的手扣在腰上，“记住这个角度，不要直着……啊……啊对！”

“是这里吗？”男孩咽了口唾沫，重复起刚才的动作，结结实实地蹭过刚才令男人叫喊出声的位置。原来自己可以让卡拉斯这么快乐……威尔逊看着身上的男人阖起的眼睫，他舔了舔嘴唇，想起卡里克在这里留下过的温柔无限的亲吻，也让自己几乎发出这种喜悦的感叹，他想他也要努力回报才对。

“小威洛……很好……就是……就是这样……”男人双手撑在威尔逊身边，脸颊上的红晕清晰可见。“别怕，可以用力点，深点……”卡里克的吻再次柔软地钻进男孩的唇瓣中，喘气声淹没在动情的津液交换之中。威尔逊抓紧男人的腰，从下面重重地挺动了起来，身体如此紧密地贴合着，呼吸也完全和他融为一体。

 

年长的男人在男孩身上得到了高潮，他垮下了肩膀，高温的皮肤向外渗着热浪，整个人舒爽到说不出话来。低头看着威尔逊一脸憋不出来的样子，他笑着摇了摇头，趴下身去替男孩扯离了透明的束缚

“天啊别，呃……”威尔逊惊慌地被男人含住了饱涨的部位，卡里克一边小幅度地吞吐着一边用手用力搓动，如此疯狂的刺激让男孩呻吟着，来不及避开他的正面，浊白色的液体全泄在了男人脸上，沾着柔软的棕色短须，他再也不可能忘记这个画面了。

“对不起……我没忍住……”知道自己闯祸的威尔逊手忙脚乱地想要拿什么把卡里克脸上的东西擦掉，却被男人按下了。

“没关系，我喜欢你的‘小礼物’。”少校爬到威尔逊身上，揉着男孩的头发，甜腥的唇瓣轻轻和他缠绵了一会，安慰着还没从刚才的巨大快感里回过神来的年轻人。

威尔逊略感虚脱地摊在卡里克怀里，被细心地擦拭着身上的污迹和薄汗，这简直让他产生了刚被上过的错觉。但是，这些都不重要……不需要想这么多了，至少他没有浪费这个意外的，美好的夜晚。

威尔逊略略偏过身，枕在自己的小臂上，顺着年长男人拥抱的动作环住他的后背。他听着，听着卡里克近在咫尺的呼吸，听着贴着帐篷的树枝在夜风里含情脉脉的拍打，有他在，一切都是如此的温和。眼前的男人递给他一个令人安心的晚安吻，“做个好梦，小威洛。”


End file.
